


Orange

by aytao (pantae)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cis Characters? On MY driveway?, Fluff, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Getting Together, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2016, Kenhinaweek2016, Kenma goes by They/Them, Kuro is their wingman, Kuro isnt really appearing much hes just for a few parts..., M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Sleepovers, This is Mostly Kenma being gay and Contemplating Life Choices, Trans Hinata Shouyou, prompt: Colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantae/pseuds/aytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma loves orange, and the sun, in general.</p><p>A few days later, when they're skypeing and Kenma can't manage to turn their camera on, Shouyou is struggling with a cherry lollipop for his little sister who jumps excitedly next to him, making Kenma laugh and startle her. Kenma presses a few buttons, sighing when the camera won't give up, the little red light refusing to make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to write the chidori/nico/honoka fic but because i didnt watch kiznaiver in a while i struggle with depicting them so ! if you already know my previous work(s) know itll be there soon. im only writing for this day a kenhina fic though , because uhm. idk its just to refresh a little and i hvae so much shit for school so its a breather to me. i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this!! if this has a sort of unsettling vibe its bc im fixated on the aku no hana ost and literally Cant stop listening to it im so sorry AAAA

"Wait, Senpai, what's your favorite color?" Lev asks one day, and it feels like there's no reason at all, and Kenma sighs, telling him not to call them that, and says they don't really care.

One time, after Lev's shock from the blonde's answer, when Shouyou is still asleep, Kenma wakes up to a sun that isn't up in the sky, it's right within their reach and the soft curls of orange resemble clouds and suddenly there's a beep from the blonde's phone and as Shouyou sits up with surprise on his face, his mouth open wide, Kenma can't help but snicker, stretching to reach for their phone and checks the time, lets out a sigh and drops their head into the pillow. 

Kenma hears the other shifting and untangling himself from his blanket, getting up towards the bathroom and then cursing quietly, returning to fetch the binder that was thrown yesterday on a chair in his room. Kenma cards their fingers through their hair, lips in a light pout, thinking of all sorts of things, resting their free hand on their chest, almost frowning when they notice the quickening pace of their own heart rate. 

Shouyou returns to the room and his sweatshirt is big enough but Kenma knows the binder is important to the boy, even if you can't see the influence of the binder, it matters to Shouyou to no ends - and if it's important to him, it's important. He sighs, instead of returning to his earlier bed, he slumps against Kenma, much to the blonde's disdain. 

"Shouyou-" they mumble, scowling sleepily and trying to roll the boy off of them without really putting any effort. They yawn, stretching under the younger boy and rolling, efficiently knocking him off. They ignore the red head's complaint, getting up lazily to brush their teeth and wash their face, rubbing their eyes as they make their way to the bathroom. They bite their own tongue, slowly and lazily brushing their teeth, they come back to their room to see Shouyou glaring at his chest, patting on it lightly as if it could change anything though he doesn't look too annoyed and he's yawning and moving his eyes to Kenma as if suddenly it doesn't matter anymore.

Kenma loves orange, and the sun, in general.

A few days later, when they're skypeing and Kenma can't manage to turn their camera on, Shouyou is struggling with a cherry lollipop for his little sister who jumps excitedly next to him, making Kenma laugh and startle her. Kenma presses a few buttons, sighing when the camera won't give up, the little red light refusing to make an appearance. 

"Big sis-" Natsu starts, scratching her hair and trying to figure out where the snickering came from. There's a strange sort of  _crack_ that's usually heard when you finally get the lollipop from what seems like a prison of wrapping and glue. "Brother," he corrects, and it seems like the sun is beaming out of him, through the badly lit room and the bad quality of Kenma's screen. Natsu hums, starting to chew on the lollipop and she seems surprised when she can't speak at the same time. 

"Oh," Kenma finds themselves saying, turning their head to their phone screen. "I need to go, I think practice starts soon," Kenma explains and Shouyou's light seems to dim slightly but he nods and smiles and Kenma wonders if they just didn't see right. They hear Shouyou saying have fun, and thanking Kenma for skypeing with him, knowing how Nekoma's setter doesn't really like these things. Kenma wants to say they'll text him but Shouyou broke his phone (spilling water over your phone isn't the best idea) Kenma stays quiet, humming with acknowledgement and closing the call, stretching and going to change their clothes for practice.

After today's call, Kenma finds the red color of their uniform easier on the eyes.

When Kenma's back home after practice, after a shower, thinking about the first time the two met, they remember green and brown and trees in general and smile, closing their eyes. They wonder when Shouyou will get a new phone, or  _if_ he'll get a new phone. Meanwhile, with that thought dropping at a forgotten station from their train of thought, their fingers scroll through something - _just to pass the time, I guess-_ comes a memory of what they said to Shouyou that day. When not talking to Shouyou or Kuro, or practicing, they just spend the time.

They perk up at the weird thought, because that can't be true, right? The peak of their day isn't talking to Shouyou, or Kuro for that matter, or any other thing. There isn't something special about their day, and Kenma hears a kind of teasing voice in their head, saying "Gay" and Kenma blushes and frowns, trying to distract themselves with the thought of green, the colors they were surrounded by when they first met.

Green isn't a color Kenma likes and Kuro snickers when Kenma wrinkles their nose at the Captain's green sock, probably reading the blonde's thoughts, which was the most reasonable theory Kenma could think of.

They have another practice match and Shouyou's jacket is deep blue and Kenma didn't notice this until that day, and Kuro notices the focused look before Kageyama manages to scare them off by mumbling a stream of never ending questions that Kenma couldn't understand if they tried. Kenma shivers and realizes Shouyou spilled his water on Kenma's back. They make a face, causing Kuro to laugh and Shouyou squawks and lets Kenma his jackets, getting dragged to the side when someone, probably Tobio, pulls him aside to scowl at him.

Kenma sneezes and pouts, getting up to change their shirt. Kuro follows leisurely and Kenma moves hair out of their eyes, framing their range of vision again. "You know he likes you," Kuro starts almost teasingly and Kenma freezes like a confused cat who's ready to fight for their life. When they recognize it's Kuro they throw the wet shirt on his face but the shirt lands on the floor (which isn't surprising considering Kuro's at the other end of the room) and Kenma sighs for what seems like the millionth time this day. 

"Stop," Kenma mumbles, pulling the jacket on their shoulders but after thinking about it, taking it off and starting to look for one of their sweatshirts in the gym bag. Kenma wants someone to scold them when seeing the sweatshirt is a deep blue, nearly black color, exactly like Shouyou's jacket. 

"What? He does," Kuro says, following Kenma back outside and Kenma mumbles a "whatever" shyly and returns to their seat. 

Deep blue is an embarrassing color to look at, Kenma decides, after the practice ends and Karasuno takes their leave. 

After a practice, Kenma hears a voice asking if they want a lollipop, and they shrug, saying they don't really care, slightly surprised when Lev passes them a lollipop with orange written on the wrapper, or at least Kenma guesses it says orange, the writing looks weird, and Lev explains it's in Russian and his dad likes bringing back candy from his trips to the cold country. Kenma hums, thanking him and shoving it into their pocket as they start going home.

When Kenma gets home and checks their phone they see a text from an unknown number with exclamation marks, and Kenma smiles silently, guessing Shouyou got a new phone, pulling the lollipop and thinking there really isn't anything Kenma wants with the candy, but they guess it'll be rude to throw it away and Lev will want to hear how it's like, probably, or something. 

Kenma reluctantly takes the lollipop and unwraps it, remembering the time Natsu asked for one, calling Shouyou her sister while doing so. Kenma frowns unconsciously and reads the text, tasting orange on his tongue. 

_Unknown number: Natsu strted callin me her big bro!!!!!!! & mom got me  her old phone, she said she needed a new one anyways!!!!_

Kenma lets out some air through their nose, adding him to their contact list and replies to the boy's text.

_Me: Oh, thatss nice of her. and you know, she's lucky to have you as a big brther._

They frown at the typo when they spot it but let it be, clenching their jaw tightly at the new text, breaking the lollipop in pieces. 

_Shouyou: Thank u!!!!!! ah and, kuro san told me u know i like u!!! i hope its ok with u??? it was such a long time ago but i kept forgettin !_

Kenma bites their lip, feeling as if Shouyou as there with them, his intense gaze slicing sharply through the air. 

When Kenma arrives late to morning practice, because they spend some of their sleep-assigned hours to talking to Shouyou, Kuro seems to know  _something_ is up and Lev asks how was the lollipop.

"Yea, orange is my favorite color so it was nice," Kenma says and Lev seems very excited at Kenma's response and Kuro has this look that he always has when something clicks into place and Kenma barely tosses him that day as some kind of punishment. 

When practice is over Kenma reads their conversation from last night, reading the last few texts.

_Me: Yea. I like orange_

_Shouyou: ??? What do u mean!!!_

_Me: I like you too, Shouyou._

**Author's Note:**

> towards the end u could really SENSE how sloppy and lazy i got......... anyway please as always correct any grammer and / or spelling mistakes you see, feel free to request other fics and other ships, also please comments what u think and have a nice day !!!!


End file.
